Discuție Utilizator:Marius.deaconu
Puteţi să înfiinţaţi companii, cluburi de fotbal, sau orice! Cum să creaţi o pagină? Scriţi titlul în căsuţa de dreapta şi daţi click pe "Create Page". Nu vă descurcaţi? Citiţi întâi RoWikicity:Ajutor. Alte pagini interesante sunt: Localităţi, Sondaje, Guvernul Vitalie, Cafenea, Liga Adlibitană, Bursa de Valori Adlibitană, etc. La 50 de modificări deveniţi un cetăţean şi veţi primi mai multe drepturi. Vă dorim distracţie plăcută! |- | align=right | 20px English translation of this message |} Bun venit! If you have questions, you can ask them me! . [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 4 ianuarie 2008 16:31 (UTC) :"MarAnd" = Marius & Andrei? [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 4 ianuarie 2008 16:33 (UTC) Sigla Vrei să te ajut să îţi faci nişte sigle pentru firma ta? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 4 ianuarie 2008 16:58 (UTC) :Sigur că te voi ajuta. Chiar acum o să văd ce siglă aş putea să fac pentru MarAnd... -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 4 ianuarie 2008 18:18 (UTC) Butique Îţi place imaginea? (if not, poţi s-o ştergi). Alexandru dp. 4 ianuarie 2008 18:26 (UTC) :Cum poţi trimite o imagine, scrie aici: http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/RoWikicity:Imagini#Trimiterea_fi.C5.9Fierelor. Alexandru dp. 4 ianuarie 2008 18:28 (UTC) Bun Îmi pare foarte bine că eşti dornic de afirmare. Uite, am făcut o siglă: thumb|Cum ţi se pare? Da, poţi. Dacă stadionul ar fi fost al cuiva, abia atunci ai fi trebuit să ceri voie. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 4 ianuarie 2008 19:20 (UTC) Aş putea dar nu vreau pentru că nu le am cu sportul aşa că nu vreau să stric ceva. Voi apela la cineva de încredere. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 4 ianuarie 2008 20:15 (UTC) Salut Te salut si eu, chiar daca destul de tarziu (abia acum te-am vazut). Iti urez succes pe Rowikicity. Daca ai nevoie de ajutor, nu ezita sa ma contactezi. Salutari. --Mocu 4 ianuarie 2008 23:15 (UTC) Stadion Cred că este nicio problemă, că e gol. I would say: just buy it. Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 10:21 (UTC) : Cred că voi termina Liga Adlibitană în curând, ca să aibă şi clubul tău un loc . Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 10:24 (UTC) Wow Felicitări! Ai făcut 54 de modificări, deci ai devenit un cetăţean! Eşti repede. Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 10:53 (UTC) :MarAnd este pus pe BVA. Dar.. acum am văzut o greşeală mică în numele companiei: Buisiness trebuie să fie Business. Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 14:17 (UTC) ::Îmi place layout-ul pe care îl foloseşti Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 16:37 (UTC) :::Pentru a muta titluri de pagini = Sus sunt nişte butoane, dintre care şi "mută (pagina)". Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 16:40 (UTC) (PS Scuze pentru my bad Romanian, it's ro-2, see my user page). One big UWN country? Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 18:36 (UTC) BVA thumb Salut! Compania ta face parte din noua BVA! Primul update va fi făcut pe 14 ianuarie. :Cum va creşte compania ta? Dacă o extinzi din când în când, compania ta poate deveni una mare din UWN şi de pe BVA. :Explicaţia detaliată o poţi găsi aici. :Am pus o căsuţă cu valoarea companiei tale pe pagina companiei. Mult succes! Alexandru dp. 7 ianuarie 2008 19:50 (UTC) Salut! Da, te pot ajuta! :-). Mutarea o fac imediat (e simplu), sigla o fac mai târziu, ok? Da, asta se referă la tine şi User:2050bugatti, a scris PetruD. Locuieşti în Oradea.. eu în Olanda . Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 14:56 (UTC) :Deci, fac mutarea şi lucrez la moneda naţională. După aceea te ajut cu sigla. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 14:58 (UTC) left|thumb Iti place? Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 15:29 (UTC) Ministere Momentan, toate ministerele existente sunt ocupate. Nu stiu exact, nu avem o procedura exacta. Poti scrie la Cafenea, si vom lua impreuna o decizie. --Mocu 8 ianuarie 2008 20:09 (UTC) :Despre Adlibitaner: foarte bun! . Despre ministerele: dacă mai sunt libere, le poţi să "iei". Altfel, avem şi noi (eu, Mocu, Petru, Vitalie) prea multe ministere, dacă vrei poţi să alegi una sau doua de ale mele. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 20:32 (UTC) ::Altfel, mă poţi adauga la Messenger, ca să vorbim mai repede (cu toate întrebările, etc). Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 20:56 (UTC) :::OK, te adaug. Al meu este ali_whuyow -at- hotmail -dot- com. 10 ianuarie 2008 14:55 (UTC) Floreşti Euhm.. nimic greşit dar.. am impresia că devine prea plin cu toate companiile . Avem şi alte localităţi (care sunt aproape goale): Luceşti, Cantegro (sau cartiere: Industra - special pentru companii - Şapte Dealuri). Doar ca să te informez Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 20:35 (UTC) Reply Please see my reply on my talk page. 9 ianuarie 2008 15:28 (UTC) Da. Te pot ajuta. Crează articolul şi după aceea fac eu harta (şi infobox) după cum vrei tu 11 ianuarie 2008 13:52 (UTC) :Ce-ţi place ţie. 11 ianuarie 2008 14:02 (UTC) ::Ai o idee, cum tre' să arate satul? 11 ianuarie 2008 15:56 (UTC)